wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Megumi
|-|Intro= Megumi belongs to me! Please do not edit or use him without permission! He Who Is Not Who He Seems. Art by ☁️!! Thanks so much! |-|Main= Artist Appearance Megumi is a very handsome young dragon who has the lean and long build of a healthy RainWing. His long legs give him his towering height, and his smooth, well defined muscles and cheek bones make most ladies fall in awe. Scars of different sizes and deepness can be found all over his body, but most are faded. The horns that adorn his head are a glimmering crimson red, and they’re thicker than what most RainWing’s are. They strangely curl back toward his snout, and they’re chipped in multiple places. The ruffs behind his ears are small, and the webbing between each of the sections is ripped and torn. The webbing changes colors depending on his mood, and he has no control over it. His back spikes, which are the same crimson red as his horns, are larger and more curved than an average RainWing’s. However, most dragons don’t notice them. This is because they are mostly covered up by the shimmering silver mane of soft, spiky fur that runs down his neck and back to the tip of his long prehensile tail. The mane is short, and it thins out gradually until it ends at his tail tip. His wings are large in size, and the wing webbing of both of them is torn up at the ends of them. Megumi’s main scales are smooth and usually the same crimson red as his horns and back spikes, but they change in vibrancy depending on his mood and the amount of time he spends under the sun. His top scales, wing webs, and the rest of his scale pattern are a magnificent maroon red, and his underbelly is the same shimmering silver as his mane. Small sprinkles of that same silver are scattered on his underwing webbings, and they appear dull when compared to his perfectly white sharp teeth. Like the mane on his back, he also inherited his father’s different colored eyes. His left eyes is a striking sapphire blue, and his right one is a piercing gold. His claws are as black as night, and if you look close enough, you can see faded dried blood that refuses to wash off. When training or going out on missions, Megumi wears a set of silver armor that has a pattern of black roses and thorn covered vines engraved all over it. The armor is light weight and flexible, and it’s shaped to be very aerodynamic. The helmet resembles a dragon skull, and the wing arm guards have blades that he sharpens after every time he uses them. A sword can be added at the tip of the tail armor, and there are also sharp claw blade attachments. Two silver daggers with black handles are always waiting to be used as they sit in black sheaths on his hips, and a black necklace with a ruby carved to resemble a rose is always around his neck. If anyone tries to take either of those things, he will try his best to kill them. Personality Text Abilities Text Relationships Text |-|History= History Text |-|Gallery= Gallery Text Category:Content (JellybeanDragon67) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress